The Life of Sesshoumaru and Rin
by The Little Raven
Summary: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.....This is the last time I'm going to repost this story, you have my word. I made some changes so it should be a bit better : .
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Sesshoumaru stood watching and blinking, he did not however do anything that could draw attention from the one he watched. His eyes were locked on the beauty before him. He looked at his hearts true desire, his life's one joy, his Rin. In the decade or so after Naraku's demise, she had grown up, and well. Gone was the eight year old partial ponytail, long had it been replaced. The long brown silk now fell well past her shoulders stopping about two inches above her waist. In this time of day the light hit it just so that it seemed to glow, almost begging to be touched.

Her eyes were two deep brown orbs that captivated him every time he looked into them. Her face had changed by now as well. Now more womanly features had taken the place of the childish ones she'd once had. The seventeen year old beauty had begun to cost him many battles. Male youkai had been after her from her late thirteenth or early fourteenth year. Never would Sesshoumaru allow them near his Rin. She may not know it yet, but she belonged to him. She would be his mate very soon. No other male youkai or human would ever have her. He looked away from her face, passed her small shoulders and stopped his roaming eyes just below there. Her breasts, perfectly sized and perky, how he wished he could see them through her kimono.

His gaze swept her flat stomach, down to those beautiful hips. About this time the smell of her intoxicating heat hit him, and hard. It was this highly alluring smell that had lead hundreds their graves. It was around this time; if he enjoyed it to much, that he would go on a "mission", to leave it behind. He told Rin and Jaken nothing, but returned to check on her every so often. This time however, he could not stand the idea of leaving her ever again. He wanted her, seeing the sunset bath her in different colors of light and gave her small form a soft glow.

As if called by some want, that was his but of he knew nothing, he moved from his watching place. He went over to his servant Jaken and spoke in his normal icy tone. "Jaken take Ah Un and go find the half breed Jijenji, I require his antidote." His servant gave him a confused look. "I told you to go!" At he Lords second command he bowed, gave a submissive "Yes Milord" grabbed Ah Un's rains, and rode away.

This was no lie, he world have a lot to do to keep Rin safe, better he be ready. The most important reason he had told them to go was that he wanted to be with Rin. He loved hearing her soft melodies in the early morning. It seemed however that that annoying voice always ruined it. With that distraction gone, he could focus on learning how she felt about him. He quickly covered the distance between them, stopping at her side. The smell of her body in heat filled his nose, mind, heart, and swelled his member. Feeling his physical change, he covered himself before speaking.

"Rin" his voice as close to normal as he could make it "Jaken and Ah Un will not return for some time, you may wish to find food before dark." That sweet ever present smile came along with her answer. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru." With that she set out. He himself stayed close to her, he would keep her safe. He had to muse a little over that thought. When Rin had found something suitable, they went back to the small clearing, and she set about building a fire, in minutes it was crackling away. For a long time the Youkai Lord sat looking at the mortal that had, without him knowing it, stolen his heart.

She looked as beautiful as ever by the soft glow of the campfire. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin would give him anything he wanted. He wanted her to want him. The Lord would approach the subject carefully or at least as carefully as he could while in such a hurry. "Rin, have you yet thought of taking a mate?" His honey colored eyes held hers captive while he waited for an answer. He could hear her heart beat speed up, see the blush painting her cheeks. After nearly two minutes of silence he said "Tell me Rin, I will not be angered" He was impatient this night. His answer came swiftly after his impatient comment. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru Rin has, and often." Her blush was deepening. He held back a smile and waited for her to go on.

"Rin would like one someday, however that would mean I would have to leave you would it not Lord Sesshoumaru" Her worried gaze and tone pleased him greatly; she still did not wish to leave him. "Only if you choose the wrong being, Rin have given thought to a youkai?" He asked tonelessly hoping she would say yes. "From time to time My Lord, did you have one in mind?" He smelled her heat again, Gods she smelled so sweet. He needed her mouth against his; needed to taste her lips, know if they were as soft and sweet as they looked. "I can think of but one being, youkai or human suitable for you Rin, the one before you." With that he waited for her reaction. Her smile brightened as she told him what she thought. "Yes my lord this was Rin's thought as well." Sesshoumaru could wait no longer, he had to ask now. "Rin will you become my mate?" A single tear hit her cheek, he had finally asked. "Rin would like that very much Lord Sesshoumaru." She had said yes.

2

Sess Rin Ch. 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He moved swiftly to her side, looked deep into her eyes, before saying "Call me Sesshoumaru." With that the hardness of his mouth found the warm softness of hers. Rin's head was spinning. '_His mate,' _she thought, '_Gods Rin thought this day would never come.'_ His mouth slowly coaxed hers open his hand holding her head close for better access to her mouth, her taste. All of a sudden he stopped, his mind screamed violently at him. '_Does Rin know what she's getting into?_' He pulled away from his tiny treasure reluctantly. She had to know what they were going to be doing. He had to be sure she understood her choice and its bind.

His tone was clouded from holding her so close he had to clear his throat before speaking to her. "Rin, do you fully comprehend what this would mean for the rest of your life? You and I would be as to halves of a single being, or soul, if you would like to think of it as such. We would have the ability to feel the emotions, pain, share life… and death entirely. If one of us died the other would follow of their all consuming heart brake or go mad. I have seen it occur, never is it a 'nice' sight." With that he just waited to see what his love would do. How could he know she would laugh and then tell him, for the first time in his life that he had been told "You talk too much." With that he laughed as well. His silky voice rang softly out into the night.

His laugh ended as quickly as it had begun, but with twice as much ease. He hated laughing, will he hated himself laughing. He loved hearing it from Rin, the velvet softness and simple ease it had as it rolled out of her. He closed his eyes listening to the only sound to carve itself out a small place deep in his frozen hart, warming it slowly from within. It then occurred to him that she had not given him an answer. "Rin" he said his gaze locked on her mouth. "Do you understand what I told you? I do not wish to repeat myself." By now Rin had to have noticed that he wanted, no needed, to know she understood before he proceeded. True to what he knew of his Rin she did not fail him.

"Yes Rin understands, and enjoys, the point you have made. You have just spoken of Rin's oldest and most beloved dream. Rin loves you Sesshoumaru but Rin knew you hated humans so Rin never tried to speak of it with." Those cold eyes of that heartless youkai began to warm, content and loved for the first time in his life. She loved him, the heartless youkai lord, the being doomed to spend his life alone, except for Jaken who provided mostly annoying screeching. His eyes caught the worry in hers; he needed to banish it from her forever. "Rin you are not just an ordinary human, you are not an ordinary being. Even the strongest youkai have run from me. Jaken is just with me so nothing will kill him; he is little more than a coward." He wanted to see her smile.

He hesitated for a moment to be sure she understood. When she nodded he continued with his speech. "You, then a small child, you did not turn and run from me, but stayed and despite my telling you not to, attempted feed me. This continued even after you were, I would guess as you never told me, beaten." He looked up and she nodded, he growled "I tell you now, nothing, human or youkai will ever harm you again. I shall kill anything with such a thought." Even after he had finished his reassuring speech his little treasure looked worried but why? "Rin what else bothers you?" With his question came her bright smile, the worry gone from her now. "Not a thing, Rin is just now beginning to understand why Jaken and Ah Un are gone. The stars are bright tonight; they seem to give this place a sweet feeling. It is so very soothing here." Sesshoumaru's eyes got a strange mystical glow about them.

That was enough for him, she was calm, at ease, and she loved him. Yes that was all he needed to know right now. She looked so happy, so beautiful under those once dull stars; the campfire did not but give her face light tones now. As he still sat beside her, his nose was bombarded with her smell, her heat, and his eyes with her body. He could wait no longer. He would make her his mate in the place she enjoyed so much. This night would be special to them for eternity.

Sesshoumaru soon became lost deep in thought while looking at Rin's face. Knowing that both taking her, and the bite he would have to place into her shoulder would hurt the fragile woman, he pondered. _'Could I listen to her cries of pain twice, knowing that I Sesshoumaru had caused them?' _A small hand on his much larger one brought him from his worries; a small voice with three small words gave instant comfort. "I love you." His hand went up to guide her face to his, slowly, so that he could stare as it went on. All too quickly but so behind the perfect time, their mouths met. Warm, soft, sweet, he loved kissing her like this, but he had to have more. Parting his lips, his tongue licked hers from side to side asking without words for her to let him inside.

With each pass she opened her mouth slightly. When her bottom lip was freed from her top, he swiftly drew it into his mouth to suckle it lightly. After a surprised squeak, she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto his. A soft sigh escaped her, yes; she loved the feel of this. He would remember this the next time she did something that he did not like but had no heart to punish her for. As he was growing more impatient by the minute he let her lip go. His tongue gave her small mouth a full sweep. Being a dog youkai he had a large tongue, as do all. He now made use of it to pleasure his Rin.

After exploring the cavern of her mouth until he was sure it held nothing he did not know about, he pulled away. He could smell her need for him, the smell of her naturally, and her heat was just too much. His hand slid slowly to the hems of her kimono pulling down one side and then the other, stopping just before exposing too much of her breasts; his gaze hit uncharted territory. Gods she was beautiful and her skin was so soft. His mouth then lowered to her neck, he began to nip it ever so lightly with his fangs. Rin tilted her head to the left allowing him better access. When his tongue found the pulse, now pounding, it taunted her, licking in a crescent motion again and again. Then he heard her soft moan. A sound so pleasing he had to hear it again. Pulled away, much to Rin's displeasure, and he smirked at her small sound of disapproval.

"I take it you were enjoying yourself Rin." To his total shock, and abundant pleasure, she kissed him. She held back nothing as she all but inhaled his tongue. Her hands removed his hori and placed it aside with his "fluffy". Pulling herself back, she took her first good look at his chest, and stomach. Perfectly well muscled arm with a torso so well defined that it could guide water. "Now this is unfair." Grabbing the loose sleeve of her garment, he removed it in one swipe. A blush caught her face as a chill found her body.

No longer breathing, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes locked on that beautiful sight. Of all the things he had seen in his life her sitting in front of him had to be one of he liked most. It was almost too good to be true, her and him, like that, ALONE. With all that he had done, all he had killed, what did he do so right that she loved him. As she finally let go of her kimono it fell, he decided he decided that he would worry about that later. Now well, this time belonged to her. With this time he would show her just how much he loved her. His hand pulled a lock of her hair from her face then tucked it behind her ear.

His intent was to do this small act and pull her to him, he found himself running his fingers through her soft hair. As his hand ran through, he stopped every so often to remove whatever was in it from yesterday, and last nights, events. After some time his fingers wrapped around the back of her head, he slowly began to guide her whole body down. Then he stopped noticing that there was nothing but the ground for her to lie on. Setting her back up he placed his 'fluffy', as she liked to call it, down to let it give her comfort. If he had to hurt her, he would do all he could to be sure that she was in some way comfortable.

3

Sess Rin Ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After placing the 'fluffy' in a strategic way he proceeded to lay her half naked body onto it. With his current task complete he sat towering above the slightly frightened Rin, his white hair blowing softly in the light breeze. He had to stop and look at her; she was so beautiful like that. Her hair fell out around her upper body, with the wind it wrapped small curls around her face, and arms, then it cascaded down to her navel. His hungry eyes roamed her upper body drinking in every detail they could. Her dark eyes stayed unmoving as she stared at his golden orbs, he could feel them. He saw them roam his torso quickly to rest on his eyes again. His eyes moved down to her perfect breasts, the nipples like two small pink berries. He could no longer resist the urge to put them in his mouth.

Lowering his head and extending his tongue it met her now hardened nipple, and on contact wrapped around it. Once he had it folded in his tongue, he covered it with the rest of his mouth She moaned again, _'Gods the_ _sound'_ he thought wearily. His mouth sucked, tongue twisted, soon her back arched as her hands pressed him closer. He pulled away after a minute or so, passion and need now filled her eyes. "You look so beautiful when you are like this Rin." She blushed and laid her hand on his now upright leg. "Rin likes that you enjoy it so Sesshoumaru" She said softly.

He took in the aroma of her need; the sucking on her breast had made it much worse. He now needed a better, closer smell. He did not wish to frighten her so he told her if his intent. "Rin, your need, I can smell it, '_so sweet'_, it always seems too far away from me to grasp the full pleasure in it. This may shock you, but I need more. It is intoxicating; I wish to let it fill my senses, be still." She nodded and he let his gaze fall to her black curls. He stared for some time before lowering his head. As he went lower he became almost drugged by the sweet intoxicating smell of her.

His head was so close that Rin could feel his breath on her, she arched her hips unknowingly. With that innocent act, the wet soft skin of womanhood had met his lips. On instinct he licked his lips and his tongue tasted her. Unable to control himself his tongue licked from her opening to the bud of nerves at the peak. When he hit that place she jumped, and her hands went to the back of his head. He noticed her hands in his hair, and the ever so slight pressure of her hips so he did it again, growling in pleasure over her sweet taste. As his tongue passed over her, she moaned loudly arching to him again.

Rin was loving this, she never thought this would happen. Her Lord hated humans so what made her so special to him? Sesshoumaru found that her response had trailed off, he did not want her thinking tonight. To hold her attention he placed his tongue over her sweet opening and slowly pushed it part way in. This time she cried out her hips left the ground, her taste covered the tip of his tongue. Her velvet walls seemed to pull it deeper. He moved it in deeper, her liquid covered his tongue as he moved it around inside slowly. He began a cycle of pulling it out and putting it slowly back into her now aching body.

The faster his tongue moved, the faster her hips moved and the louder her moans became. Her hands now pushed his mouth down harder to her in a silent demand for more. Her mind, he knew, was focused on his movements, free of any worry or distress. When he hit a certain spot she jumped again. _'That is where I should be focusing my attention'_ he thought hitting it again and again until he felt her body shake under his mouth. After her orgasm subsided he moved quickly up her body to kiss her deeply. Rin tasted herself on his lips, the tongue that now forced her own to submit, she wanted to kiss him back, she wanted to please him. He wanted her to lay back and enjoy herself.

He pulled away to let her breath, when their eyes met, his held real emotion for what Rin guessed to be the first time in her time with him she had seen it. "Rin" he said voice shaking slightly, "This will hurt but I can wait no longer, I need… you." A large sweet smile hit her face, her eyes became bright. "Rin needs you as well, more than you know." He placed his foot long phallus at her opening and slowly began to push it in, giving her time to adjust on his way. Then he found the spot his brother's new mate said would mean she was still untouched. He laughed in his mind, it took his half-brother three years to choose his mate, her name was… Kagome, yes that was it. When he hit that spot he pulled back a tiny bit only pushed through hard and fast.

He felt her body freeze, heard that dreadful cry and he froze, fully embedded inside her now. He pulled back and saw the tears in her eyes, he had smelled them, he knew they were there. When he saw them he placed his tongue on her left cheek and licked the salty moisture. He then did the same to her right stopping to lick the tip of her nose before looking at her again. Rin laughed "Why did you do that my Lord?" He sighed "Rin, I will not tell you again. From NOW ON you are to call me Sesshoumaru." He guessed that it would take her some time to get use to using his given name.

After looking at her to get his point across then he answered her other question. "That Rin was because I hate the sight and smell of your tears, as for your nose, I have no answer. I do not know why I did it, it simply felt right." Her legs moved around his waist, her hips moved higher onto his member, he could go on. Slowly he moved out of her warm body, almost all the way. He held for a moment until she arched up to push him back into her. He pushed in inch by inch to make sure she had time to adjust to his size. He was, after all, a foot long and a good three and a half inches around. He then heard her broken words.

Between intakes of air Rin said "Fa st er ple ase" She wanted him to move faster? Well he was not about to let her think him inadequate in such an important way. He increased his speed, but kept it soft. He did not want to harm her more than he already had. Rin could take no more; he was almost so light that she could not feel him. "Sesshoumaru, Rin will not brake so easy. Rin would love it if you would do this harder. Rin knows you can." He almost laughed, instead however he started pushing in much harder sending himself deeper only to pull out faster. The faster he went, the harder her breath came but she did not care, he felt so good.

As he moved in and out he breathed, and sighed. Her velvet walls squeezed him so tight. Her skin was so soft, her body perfect, just thinking about finally having her made him grow deep within her. She moaned again and moved her legs farther around him giving her access to his last half an inch. "Oh" was all she said. He could feel her about to let herself go which was good for him because he could not hold back much longer. He increased his speed and power. After nearly five more minutes he felt her shake violently beneath him. He held on until her orgasm finished, gave one last thrust, and the world faded, he released his seed deep in her waiting womb.

He lay on top of her careful not to crush her with his weight. When he leaned on his arm to look at her, passion raged in her deep brown eyes. He sighed and gave her a deep, long, loving kiss. "Rin you are so soft, so warm, and so very tight. I must say that you have surpassed every dream I could have had." He looked from her face to her face to her breasts. The pink tips stood, still hard from his mouth. Then he realized, he had not marked her.

3

Sess Rin Ch. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sesshoumaru looked at the pulse in her neck, it still pounded. That was the exact spot his fangs would enter her silky flesh, the pounding thing in the center of his marks. Lifting her on top of him he placed his mouth over the desired spot. Not wanting to cause her any more pain than he had to he kissed the spot until she moaned into his neck. His mouth centered, his sharp fangs growing larger, she sighed and nipped his ear lobe lightly with her teeth. He let his fangs rest there for a long moment, not wishing to hear her cry again. Sesshoumaru gave a mental sigh as he very quickly bit down, sinking his fangs all the way into her shoulder. As he knew she would, his Rin screamed in pain.

His eyes went red as her blood filled his mouth. The taste, hot, sweet, and unique filled his mouth as her tension faded. He wanted her blood then, wanted to drink it all, to bleed her dry, taking in all of his Rin's fragile mortality. He knew from his past however, that humans would die from blood loss so he removed his fangs. His fangs had just come from her shoulder when he heard that well known ear shattering screech. Rin must have heard it as well for despite the pain he knew she was in she attempted to turn around. When she fell back with a small cry his voice came in colder than she had ever heard it. "Did you hear that small cry JAKEN? I know I sent you after something Jaken, and I do not smell it on you or Ah Un."

After giving a very distressed look, Rin grabbed her kimono and covered herself from the now visible toad like creature. The small youkai's voice squeaked more than was normal as he begged his master's forgiveness. "My lord please forgive me, I remembered that you told me now specific antidote." Had he fell silent there he might have been better off, he had to under his breath add "How was I to know you would mate with that lowly little ni…" His lord's gaze was red, unyielding, and deadly. Jaken knew that if any hope would save him, it was that Rin had not heard. His lord gave an evil curve of the mouth as he went to meet the smaller youkai, placing his outer kimono on as he walked.

He turned knowing Rin hated seeing blood and told her "Rin, there is blood on you, go wash it off. You may not be able to walk far enough tomorrow." Although she did not understand why she would have a problem walking, she did need to get the blood off, so she left. When she was far enough away he knew she could not hear the two youkai his evil semi-smile again turned to Jaken. "What did I hear you call MY MATE Jaken? Did I really hear you, YOU, call her a, _'lowly little nig…'_" He was cut off by Jaken's begging. "My lord, forgive this lowly servant, I met not to offend young Rin." Sesshoumaru's eyes went blood red, he had had enough.

Sesshoumaru looked deathly angry now, his voice colder than it had ever been. "The only reason you are alive now is because I may need a witness, most youkai would die before believing that the new Lord of the Western lands would take a mortal mate, some will. As for Rin you will, from this moment forward, address her with all the respect MY mate should be given." With that he heard Rin's small feet hitting the ground. He found a nice sized rock and hit Jaken hard on the head from some twenty feet away. "Now, from Jijenji I require antidotesfor any and all poisons a mortal could possibly die from. GO!" With that last word, Jaken ran off.

When Rin entered the clearing the smell of blood had faded slightly. He knew from the look on her face that his bite had hurt horribly. "Rin, I know the bite hurt, however I had little choice. If not for that mark, any youkai may have sought to take you from me and that I could not have. So you know, we return home when Jaken finds his way back. I did think him gone Rin." Rin nodded before asking "Sesshoumaru, where will Rin sleep?" That brought an amused look from the calm youkai, he motioned for her to come to him, when she had complied he sat down leaning against a big tree, and pulled her into his lap. "We may only have been gone five days, but you are the Lady of the West, and may now share my bed." Rin gave a smile and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru knew that many youkai females in his court hated his Rin he had always treated her better than he did the youkai females, who would not? His Rin had always been highly obedient, loyal, she had been a very cute child and was now a very beautiful woman. She was also smart, amusing, and had many talents, her voice being his favorite. On top of all that, they wanted his money, power, or protection, Rin just wanted him, she had, and still would live with that for the rest of her life. Then it hit him, she would soon die. His beloved Rin would soon be no more. He had to find some way to stop her death.

He had, more than once, heard of one way. He had been told that a blood transfer could vastly extend a mortal's life span. The mortal would live exactly to the time a youkai who gave them the blood managed to survive. To do this, he had to learn more. Every second he wasted however was one more Rin aged. From the years he spent with her, he knew that lifting her would not wake her. Waiting no more time he lifted her against his chest and arm. To prevent the cold flying would bring he, with some trouble, covered her with the "fluffy." Seconds before his cloud formed he heard Jaken's cry. "Lord Sesshoumaru wai…" A large palm sized rock hit him in the head.

Highly displeased and getting angry Sesshoumaru had laid his sleeping mate down, she was still wrapped snuggly in his "fluffy." Keeping his now red eyes on Rin, his voice cold, he spoke to Jaken. "I am taking Rin to see one of my father's old friends. He may be able to tell me something I wish to know. While we are doing that I expect you to go see Jijenji. I will be very upset if Rin and I return and you are still without what I keep sending you for. For the last time, Go." With his final order he turned to look at Jaken his red eyes and showing fangs nearly frightening the small youkai to death. With another loud squeak Jaken ran to Ah Un.

Sesshoumaru wondered if assaulting the smaller youkai with thousands of little rocks would be too wrong, no. Lifting a hundred or so, he sent them flying toward Jaken. With a melody of ear shattering screams, Jaken mounted Ah Un, (a hundred more tiny rocks) and as quick as he could, flew off. Sesshoumaru, knowing that he would not be interrupted any further, returned to Rin. To his surprise she was still deep in slumber. Upon this finding he began, once again, to lift Rin up, onto his arm and against his chest. He needed to keep her with him, needed to preserve her life. Another relaxation hit him. Life would not be enough, with mortal life came old age. He could not see his beautiful, young, sweet Rin old and grey, even in a hundred thousand years.

Sesshoumaru knew then that he must stop the aging process, make hers like his own. Seeing the older youkai may help, he did know a lot about such things. Sesshoumaru got Rin into a more suitable position and summoned his cloud _'Rin should sleep most of the way.' _he thought. She had to be tired. After all, he himself had a slight amount of fatigue from their ordeal. This surprised the youkai lord, never had he had such a miniscule act tire him in any way. His demonic energy protected his over all physical strength from such as this. This time however even his demonic power had given in to this little mortal, not even that part of him could hold anything from her.

Strangely enough however he did not care, he rather liked giving himself a greatly small moment of weakness. His energy had filled his body by now, returning him to his ever powerful self. Rin however was still sleeping soundly on his arm. She was still tightly wrapped in his "fluffy". A deep, sound, dreamless sleep had taken her now. This was just fine with him. At least he could hold her. They had been flying for just over an hour now and they were getting close to the desired area. The clearing his father had made with the second sward of the fang, the one his half brother now possessed, centuries ago but now the land here had healed itself. The forest was beautiful, Rin would have loved to see it but they had no time for exploration now.

3

Sess Rin Ch. 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

They were moving fast now. The wind created was blowing silken strands of Rin's hair into his face. As always the unique smell of Rin herself and various wild flowers played over his nose. How did she always smell of flowers, fresh water, green grass; and a smell all her own that was unknown to him. During the winter if he had ever wanted to smell the summer he would have only to sit by her, however he would have never wished to. Letting his mind wander he remembered well the day years ago when he had first allowed Rin into his meetings with the other lords. He had a meeting with the Southern lord, who would undoubtedly spend hours telling him the poor state of his lands. Sesshoumaru knew that he would not care and that he would need a distraction, so he told Rin she was to sing and provide brakes about once an hour.

Rin had jumped at the chance to serve her lord; she was called on by him for very little. For years the only thing he had let fill her days was a mixture of lessons on how she was to act when presented, (she hated them but learned fast) and a little formal combat training in case she ever were to need it. As with all her lord gave her to do, she poured her very soul into learning all she could. As years past her mind and her body grew ravenously however her spirit, her very soul, seemed to shrivel. Almost every day he watched while so large and bright a sprit seemed to wither and dim until it seemed almost to have gone out like a flame blocked from the air.

The fire that had once raged in her deep brown eyes seemed to fade and her willingness to rise from a nights sleep dwindled morning by morning. By her fifteenth birthday (which they had guessed to be mid summer and let Rin choose a day) he could no longer stand to watch her in such a state. From that day on he bade her play in the gardens at the least two hours a day undisturbed. By the time he had called her into his court a year later, her fire like spirit had made a full recovery. It seemed even brighter than before, her eyes held the same bright glow they had had when she was a child.

Until she had set foot in his private meeting chamber with himself and the other lord, (not long ago) all in his life had been well. She was again back to singing her little songs in the mornings and tricking Jaken then running from him, a game she easily won with their leg difference. She was quite tall for a mortal female. All was back to normal in his home and all set to rights once again. She was nearly seventeen when he had called her in to do this, and she grew more appealing, even to him, by the day.

Her performances, the nearly five she was told to give were perfectly harmonies and sweetly done with her velvet voice. Sesshoumaru had been nearly entranced by it, but not enough to not see the lustful look the other lord was casting on HIS POSSESION. Rin belonged to HIM and he never shared what was his. If he had wished to look at her as he was he had all rights. HE had all rights, not the other lord, HIM. Rin had no idea that he had given the other lord a low warning growl that was quickly heeded.

After the other lord left, for a while all was almost back to normal. The only exception was that he found himself at Rin's bedroom door so often gaining her sweet scent that he decided it would be much easier to simply have her room moved to the empty chamber down the hall from his. All was again well until the southern lord visited yet again about a month later, for unknown reason that was quickly brought to an angry red light. **THAT DAMNED CAT YOUKAI WANTED TO TAKE RIN, HIS RIN, AS A MATE.** Rin luckily was ill and could not be in the room for the sake of her health so she did not know this. His private hall had just begun to smell like her and himself, together. Altogether it was a pleasant smell that calmed him most of the time after a long day.

Her smell had entwined with his in the hallway which suited him just fine, it made him wonder why he had not done it years prior. Then he realized, one reason was the spicy addition to her sent she had every so often after her cycle of bleeding. That had brought on such irritation in her otherwise happy self had begun. He had, over the years, grown to welcome it, not for the pain it brought her as she whimpered in pain while it affected her. She just smelled so good. Spices, exotic things and all she normally smelled of but stronger and fuller. The lord had asked for something Sesshoumaru would never give him, Rin would never again leave Sesshoumaru's side.

An evil hateful glare tinted Sesshoumaru's eye as he spoke for the first time that day. "I have no reason to let you have her, your lands are small and your power is little. How am I to know she would be safe with you? She is after all my ward and her safety is something I personally tend to. No she will not go with you, she is safe and happy here, and here she will stay. JAKEN have the him removed from the Western lands NOW!" With those short but harshly spoken words he was swiftly removed from Sesshoumaru's lands.

After such an ordeal he needed to calm himself before he took it out on someone undeserving of his anger, most likely it would have been Jaken. He would not have cared but he had just punished them all three days ago for letting Rin fall ill, they could hardly do their tasks now. He went into his chamber to sit in the quiet leaving orders with his guards not to disturb him for any reason, nor were they to let anyone else do so. He knew well that despite his harsh order they would allow Rin in the door the second she appeared in front of them, and she would. There were two reasons for this, one was that to stop her they would have to hurt her, they knew well that he would cut them into little pieces for even leaving a small scratch in her delicate skin.

The other reason was that she had had them in the palm of her little hand from the day she had arrived. Almost anyone in his house, any male at least, would give her anything she wanted no matter what the expected consequences may be for themselves. It was not their fault, he knew that. Those innocent large eyes and that sweet loving disposition made it difficult for any youkai, and nearly all humans to refuse her desires. The females did but they wanted her dead and out of their way. They did not harm her simply because they knew if she came up hurt and he caught the slightest hint of any of them on her wound, they would have paid with their lives.

He could hear her now. Her sent growing by the second, her small steps slowly, softly hitting the stone floor. She would be there soon to see him, ill yes, but bright and full of admiration all the same. It was time for her dinner then and she would have it with him in her company or not at all. She had starved for days when he had not been with her, her maid and servant boy had told him of this. He went to ask her why she refused to eat and to make her do so. She ate when he walked in and stopped when he left. From then on, he stayed with her while she ate her meals.

A knock came, as he knew it would, a fit of coughing, and a light "Lord Sesshoumaru" found his ears. The old door gave a creak so soft that she could not hear it as she slowly pushed it open. The worried look on his guard's face met his eye as the door came open. "Enter Rin, the door is to be shut." She did as commanded, then turned to him again. "My Lord, are you going to be present to dine with me? It is time." She always ate her evening meal around sundown.

He rose gracefully from his chair near his scroll casement and spoke softly. "Tell the boy that you will eat in my study tonight, I shall join you shortly." She bowed and walked out to find her servant boy and to tell him. She was weak and he would not have her be in the dining room, which was colder, he could see her weakness in her eyes and posture, her bows were lower when she was well. One thing she loved about the palace was Sesshoumaru's study.

Though she was seldom allowed there she was good at slipping in unnoticed. He had found her many times there as a little girl. Rather than getting mad he had told her to go play in the large flower garden just outside of it. Eventually he had all but given up telling her to leave. After all, she had kept the room much cleaner than the servants ever had. It was only after leaving on this trip that his desire for his young ward had become way to much for him to handle any longer.

He knew he cared for her more than any other living thing, night after night he had sat outside her room fighting his youkai self over trying to choose a fragile mortal mate. In the end he had given in and choose to take her, mortal or not. This trip had been his way of finding a quite, peaceful, solitary place to take what he wanted and give her what she unknowingly hungered. Her innocence left much to be desired and her being completely unaware of the strange feeling that he knew she had around him, thick desire burdened her sent only when she could see him. The smell of Tsuzumi woke him from his thoughts, the old monkey youkai was close. He could easily call his father's old friend and servant now.

Knowing that he could not threaten Tsuzumi and hold her close to him, he softly lay her on the grass near a large tree. The youkai was very loyal to those who rule the Western lands so obtaining what he sought would be easy to do. His problem was that he had not threatened Tsuzumi in a while so to do so would bring him some enjoyment. "Tsuzumi, show yourself." His cold velvet voice was loud and penetrated the trees.

A golden furred monkey youkai, vastly inferior to him in physical power but very highly knowledgeable in magic came down from a nearby tree. This youkai was one of the oldest he knew, which made him much older than most other living things. He bowed low and spoke clearly to the Great Lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you here? I did not expect to see you for centuries yet." The Lords of the West rarely took the time to visit the monkey, it was never an enjoyable task.

Sesshoumaru spoke harshly interrupting any other speech the monkey would make. "I am here to obtain something from you and will not allow you to waist my time." The youkai bowed submissively so Sesshoumaru who then went on. "I require a way to prolong the life of a mortal until I die myself, I know you have one, you gave it to my half brother. Your life is dependant on my receiving it in the next few minutes." The old monkey youkai's eyes fell on what easily could have been a sleeping goddess, and a very beautiful one at that.

She was clouded by a thin fog which gave her an other worldly appearance. As his eyes lingered his nose smelled humans only slightly, spring and flowers found him much stronger. The overpowering presence of the lord lay on her stronger than the fog. If this being was a mortal, she had to be the best looking one he had ever seen. A growl reminded him that she was taken so he bowed again and jumped to find what the lord wished. Luckily he had just what he needed sitting in his hollowed out tree.

A small golden band that could be placed on the arm of a mortal by the youkai who wished them to live and it injected the mortal with the youkai's blood prolonging their life. He founded it quickly and jumped back. "I have just the thing Lord Sesshoumaru, this simple little gold arm band will do nicely. Just place it on her arm **personally** and it shall inject your blood in her as long as you live, allowing your immortality to pass into her as well. The purpose of making one like it is that, a youkai wished to take a mortal mate, as of now, that remains its only propose." He paused to hand him the band

"She will age only as you do. She is unlike any mortal woman I have seen, were it not for the very faint mortal smell coming from her, I would have said she was a Goddess. Is that all you needed My Lord?' Taking it Sesshoumaru turned, lifted Rin, summoned his cloud, and flew off. He would waist no more time on such a lowly youkai.

As helpful as that damned monkey was he had a way of angering the Lords he served. Rin undoubtedly was the fastest way to die at his hands. Even mentioning that one liked her in that way or even thought of her that way would anger him, it always had. Rin was, as were all mates, his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Though she made him much stronger, she was also prone to attack. Too many male youkai wanted such a sweet looking treasure as she, and that in itself would have him on edge. He had no doubt that, just as his father had, he would gladly die saving his little, fragile mortal mate.

If what Tsuzumi said was true, and his father's old friend had best hope that it was, Rin could and would live with him forever. He flew on, waiting for Rin to wake while heading back to meet Jaken and Ah-Un in the clearing. If she woke prior to reaching the destination, he would stop and put it on her. If not he would do it when they reached his home. Allowing his mind to wander again he remembered another male who loved HIS Rin. Upon his returning to his home, and Rin's first time going there, he stopped in a mortal village to simply kill the headman for an unpaid dept.

Normally he would avoid the village, the stench offended his nose, the only mortal's smell he could stand in his life was Rin's. This was a very small dept, but a dept none the less. If one went by, he would have had a revolution of mortals to deal with, though weak, they would set a bad example. His solution was to eliminate the issue entirely. After all, a dead man had no debts. Upon their reaching the headman's gate, the nervous mortal stepped out into the court yard, he smelled of fear and other offensive orders, oh how Sesshoumaru hated the disgusting stench of human's.

It was because of this stench that he did not wish to waist time, he had brought Rin because she now presented a unique smell that seemed to attract male youkai. Rather than having to rush off in the middle of this, he brought her along. She had seen him kill many mortals before, it would not bother her. He advanced swiftly through the village, he did not want the stench to linger on their cloths. They came upon the gate in a timely manner, Rin barely managing to keep up with his pace.

The headman wasted no time as he spoke bowing low, almost to the ground. "Lord Sesshoumaru. My Lord, please accept my eldest son Toshie as payment for my debt. He is obedient, a hard worker, and very respectful. He would do good work for you My Lord." At first Sesshoumaru was going to decapitate him however decided against it, he needed no male mortal but Rin may need another servant, he decided to take him.

After a long moment of silence Sesshoumaru spoke. "Very well mortal, the boy will be a personal servant to Rin, Rin you may do with the boy as you wish, it is yours." Rin gave a quick strange look and bowed "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." The boy was already packed, luckily for him, as at that moment the small group left without so much as a word to the sad family, the boy not daring to look back. Fear poured from the disgusting little mortal, it was the only thing making its stench tolerable.

That night Rin began her usual tasks of finding the food Jaken and herself ate each night, she always began by building a fire. He had no idea why she had not told the boy to do that task, she hated it. Then he understood, she had never had a servant of her own, she did not know what to have him do. Sesshoumaru spoke to her in his usual emotionless tone. "Rin, why do you think I gave the boy to you?" She answered calmly as the boy started to shake with fear. "Rin does not know Lord Sesshoumaru, but Rin thanks you." She sat up to answer any further questions her Lord may have had.

So he was right, she did not know after all. "Rin the purpose of the boy is that he may do all the things you do not wish to do. Building the fire is one thing you do not like, is it not?" She nodded "Rin does not like this very much My Lord but it is little trouble, Rin can do it. My Lord, you have that look again but you are not displeased are you?" She laughed, the boy quit shaking and lifted his head to look at his mistress, but made no sound.

Sesshoumaru looked harshly at he frightened boy before turning an emotionless gaze to Rin. "No I am not displeased with you. Rin, I know that you can build the fire but he is here so that you do not need to. I have no use for him, if you do not soon find one I shall kill him." A gasp escaped the boy as Rin moved from the logs she had set. She turned to the boy and spoke at a rapid pace. "Toshie, you are to first finish building this fire. You are then to find master Jaken, Rin, and yourself something to eat. Can you do this?" The fearful boy nodded and jumped to do as he was told.

That boy never left her side after that, except when she went to her chamber and he to the human servants rooms. Youkai servants had their own, a little nicer than that of the lowly humans. Among other things he brought Rin her meals and cleared her table when she finished. He was only required to be with her in the day but since she had been fourteen he had voluntarily been outside her chamber most of the night only to return shortly before dawn. Sesshoumaru had only recently discovered why. Rin's maid, a female wolf youkai had told him that he had overheard the boy singing to himself about loving the beautiful mortal they both served.

She had been dismissed immediately and Sesshoumaru, fighting himself not to kill the little ingrate joined HIS Rin for her evening meal. After dismissing Rin the told the boy to stay as he was, unsteadily the boy complied. "_MORTAL" _a red eyed, long fanged Lord Sesshoumaru growled, "Rin is not simply a servant here, her stature outranks your own, if I hear of your love for her _EVER _being spoken of here again, you will die. You may go now." with that the older Toshie ran quickly out.

That was the day before he had moved Rin's room down the hall from his own, which had been impart to further ward off the boy's thoughts of her. The minute they reached the castle doors, he himself would summon Toshie. He himself tell him of the news, however indirectly, then quite possibly kill him. Just as he was plotting how to kill the male mortal, Rin began to wake up. Her large brown eyes met his golden orbs, she then lifted her small head from his shoulder with a large happy smile. He landed and sat her on a soft grassy place to tell her of the band he would put on her arm. Before he went on however he would have to take a short walk, if he took her now as he wished to, he would harm his love, his mate, and in effect himself.

6

Sess Rin Ch. 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sesshoumaru stood above his mate taking in the way her kimono fit so well. If he stayed much longer, he would harm them both. "Rin stay here, I will return shortly. If any trouble should arise call my name." Rin smiled sweetly a bit confused "Yes my…" catching herself she laughed. "Sesshoumaru" He looked down at her for another second, turned, and walked away. Though physically he had left Rin only a mile away he felt as though it had been ages go. Turning around he pulled out the arm band Tsuzumi had given him, he had never asked what it did. He would find out soon enough.

Rin felt as though she were in a pleasant dream. She was mated with her lord, Lady of the Western lands. She remembered well how he looked under his hori. He could have been carved of the finest marble. His hair was as white as the snow, soft, and very long. His body was made of hard firm muscle hidden under soft pale skin. Moonlight could not match his silver glow in firelight. His purple markings and quarter moon birth markings stood, she knew, as a symbol of his acidic abilities.

They also made sure that he stood out in a crowd. Those acidic abilities his half brother did not possess and Sesshoumaru enjoyed brining up the subject when the two were in battle just to upset the young half youkai. He had stopped 'attempting' to kill him several years before when his mate had saved her life from a strong snake poison. She laughed softly as she remembered how to most her mate was a bit cold, that however was a side she had yet to see him turn on her. She looked up and smiled when she noticed him drawing nearer to her.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru called once he felt that he was within mortal ear range, what a small distance that was, "come to me." He then found a set under a large tree about five yards away and waited for her to meet him. Without a second thought Rin was on her feet and had taken a step or two when she was filled with a sudden, strong pain. This new pain went from her waist to the bottom of her inner thighs. She slowed a little and tried to make it hurt less, when it failed she ran the rest of the way.

Upon reaching her mate she sat quickly beside him only to have him pull her into his lap. He held here there for a moment as if she would fade away when he let go. She laid her head on his shoulder (the one with the arm) and allowed him to hold her as long as he wanted to. Slowly he reached around her and pulled out the band, he handed it to her for her to examine as she would. She looked at it in all directions she could think of then turned a puzzled gaze to him, what could it be for?

"Rin, as you know I am a youkai and you a mortal, as such our life spans differ by millions of years. I will live forever, or until I am killed which is not likely. You however will only live until your age or frailty gets the better of your mortal body. As I am in no hurry to lose my mate or die myself, I had to find a way to vastly extend your life and rid you of such bothersome frailties." He paused to be sure she understood him.

He continued when she nodded her unspoken understanding. "This golden band should do exactly that. When I place it on you it will extend your life to match mine exactly by ejecting my blood into your veins. Most of the time when one mate dies, the other lingers in pain until they cause their own death or die of some other taking advantage of their weaknesses and kill them. Hold out your arm Rin." She held out her right arm and he quickly placed it just above her elbow.

A surprised gasp came from Rin as the band began to speak first to Sesshoumaru and then to her. Its voice was like stepping on leaves in late fall, it crackled harshly. "What is your name youkai; it is your blood I shall take." Sesshoumaru hesitated thinking that Tsuzumi had tricked him. If that had been the case the monkey would have sorely regretted it, had he lived long enough.

As if the band knew of his mental disturbances it spoke again. "As you must know by now I am no youkai. I am no more than a band that is under a spell by a very strong miko. This spell only allows me to have enough power to join a mortal's life with that of a youkai. You need not worry over your mortal mate." The band waited for the stubborn youkai to nod before he spoke again.

With an open honesty the band began to tell the youkai of its only side affect. "What will occur to her will hurt like nothing she has felt before but little can be done of that. Hold her close to you that you may take more of the pain if you will it so. Now I will ask but once more, if you wish for your mate to join with you, tell me your name youkai." Sesshoumaru did not like being spoken to in such a way but would live with it for now.

For the sake of his mate, as well as himself he spoke. "My name is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." The band, apparently satisfied with his answer turned its voice to Rin. "What is your name mortal light hearted mortal?" Rin hesitated unsure if she should answer it or not.

Looking to her mate for guidance, she turned her head to face him. Upon seeing him nod she answered the thing on her arm. "Rin." With that the band became too thin for her to see, Sesshoumaru looked on wondering what would happen. The band shot out a small piece in the shape of a drop of blood into his arm. Surprisingly it stung, he found it hard to believe something so small could cause him any pain.

He then heard the crackling annoying voice yet again. "Do not remove that small sliver Sesshoumaru, if you do your mate will die." Then it quickly dug into Rin's arm and wrapped itself in a spiral shape around her bone. She screamed when it entered her arm and continued for a minute after until Sesshoumaru held her closer to take most of the pain away. To his surprise it almost hurt him, Rin could have never taken such pain.

Now that the band was in her arm, the wound in her shoulder closed rapidly, as did the wound the band itself had made. The red bleeding wound already looked less deep than it had been. Noticing the lack of pain there, she looked at it. Shock took her features, she had to know what had occurred. "Sesshoumaru, the mark has healed, only scars are left and the band's wound is almost gone entirely. Why does Rin heal so quickly?" Sesshoumaru could think of but one answer to give the curious woman in his arms.

He hesitated before he spoke to null his tone of voice. "You now have my blood so you will heal quicker, be stronger, hear and see better, run faster, move less nosily, and fight better than any mortal. Most likely you will never beat a youkai in any of those, but a mortal's downfall would come easily to you now." Though he wished to linger, he needed to get back to start the planning that would need to be done. _'Or maybe I will just force Jaken to do it' _he thought rising. He picked her back up and held her still in his arm. With little else to do Rin fell back to sleep, she had done this many times so it held little pleasure for her.

Most of the time he would have flown much higher but Rin needed to keep warm and had to breathe, the flight would just take longer. He looked down at her and found the monkey to be right, she could have been easily a goddess, which may have been part of what held off many mortal men, he liked it. "Hold on to me Rin, I do not wish you to fall." She smiled, although she herself held no such worry, Rin did as he bade her. They were over Jaken, and Ah-Un now so, not wishing to waist any more time, he had Rin a large branch from a near tree and aimed it for Jaken's little green head.

Seconds later a loud thud was heard followed shortly by a large howl of pain. Looking up towards the direction the branch had been tossed Jaken saw his Lord and Rin (he would never call a mortal My Lady). "My Lord, is it time to be going now?" Sesshoumaru flew off without a word. Taking the hint Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's rains and flew off to catch up.

As he flew, Sesshoumaru thought of having a small retreat home, for down time, built for himself and Rin there. It would be of a nice size, elaborate, comfortable, but still slightly simple. It would have to harbor a huge garden filled with exotic flowers for Rin. It would be made of thick stone, with large gates. It would be built much like his castle was but would hold a lot more to attract his mate. Yes, it would hold a large bath house that would have to be by the hot spring he had found there days earlier to let Rin bath, a favorite activity of hers. She liked it there and he did not totally hate it so it would do.

Then the mortal boy Toshie crossed his mind again, Sesshoumaru had heard from Rin's personal maid (which never actually did anything seeing as Rin did most everything for herself that she did not tell Toshie to do) that the boy had feelings for Rin. The news had come just two weeks after he had had that cat youkai removed for the same reasons. He remembered well his reaction, it was justifiable. He had been intolerably upset since the boy was simply stupid, and he hated stupidity.

Thinking of killing him, Sesshoumaru had had summoned the boy and had given him but one thread of advice. 'Rin is out of your class mortal, she is not a servant here as you are, she therefore you will never be with her." Just as he was about to slaughter the boy with his acid whip Rin's soft voice had called out for him. "Toshie where are you?" With some distain he let the boy answer Rin's call.

At the time that boy should have been glad that the voice had not presented any 'loving' emotions or he would have been dead on the spot. The castle was in view now and the smoke from the kitchens was rising high. He had told them he would be back today and to prepare Rin's favorite meal for her, the chief had gladly done so. He knew that he owed Rin his very life in many ways.

Landing in the courtyard the four had many servants come to ask if they needed anything, Toshie was among them. He had a worried look since he knew, like the rest, that Sesshoumaru had rarely came back holding Rin unless she was injured. He decided to let the boy wonder. The boy just stood their staring at Rin until Sesshoumaru could stand it no longer. "Get out of my way mortal or I will kill you." The boy literally dove out of the way, hitting sharp rocks on his way down.

Turning to Jaken he spoke in his normal tone. "Take the boy, find Rin's other servant, and move her things to her new room, NOW." Jaken ordered the young boy to his feet and started to the castle. Looking confused Toshie looked back at Rin, how many times would she change rooms? He, like the rest, had no clue that she and his Lord were mated, yet.

There were no stops on the way to their bed chamber; he wanted to begin the letter writing as soon as he could. He wanted to get it over and done so he could tend to more important matters such as Rin's new kimono, it was nearly ready now. He had ordered it just in case, it was a pale pink, rose pink, blush pink, and had a bright silver obi at the waist. The mark of his family, a large dog head was embroidered in small silver beads on the right side of the chest. All it lacked being finished was their initials being embroidered under the mark. It was to be worn for special occasions, like the one coming up.

He made it to their chamber, and put Rin in the middle of the large feather mat that stood three feet off the ground. It was covered in silk sheets, which Rin loved, and held two pillows as soft as the clouds. Rin could sleep until dinner while he started writing the other lords. He would let Rin write the Southern lord as he knew that it would most upset the cat. If that cat got to mad, Sesshoumaru would simply gain the southern lands and add them to his own.

It was soon time to escort Rin to dinner, he would leave a little early, he wanted to hear the after dinner talk she always had with the mortal boy without upsetting her. He finished the first part of his first letter and moved to wake Rin. He almost let her sleep; she looked so peaceful when she slept. After deciding that because she would carry his pups she needed to eat he regrettably woke her. "Rin it is time for you to wake now, your dinner should be nearly ready. Slowly she opened her eyes, noticed her location, and when he bent to help her out of bed she gently pulled him down to her and took his mouth with hers in a small kiss.

Sesshoumaru half stood over and half laid on her, letting her take any pleasures she would, it was after all her right as his mate. A full minute later she let him go and reluctantly pulled back. "Rin is sorry; Rin just wished to be sure that she had not dreamed all that had happened." He looked down at her deep and loving eyes and gave her his only remark. "You are my mate, and as such it is your right to take what pleasures, however large or small, you wish at any time." With that he let her fix her kimono and led her to the dining room.

When they arrived, as expected, Toshie and a youkai servant were waiting to serve Rin. The dinner was shrimp cooked in exotic spices, Rin's favorite food. They gave Rin a large plate full of this and her usual hot tea. She ate fast since she was hungry, and Sesshoumaru left early saying that he needed to tend to something then he jumped softly and gracefully to the overhanging ledge. Toshie looked pale as he decided to ask Rin for her hand even without their Lord allowing him to. He walked slowly to her, grabbed her plate and whispered "I I I Love you Rin, would you marry me please?" Rin did not know what to say, she cared for Toshie but loved, and was mated, to Sesshoumaru.

Figuring that it would be easier to just tell him she simply told him what had occurred. "Toshie, Rin cares for you, really Rin does but Rin loves Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Rin have mated. Rin is in love with, and bound to him. I do not wish to hurt you Toshie, but Rin is afraid that you will have to live with an unreturned love. Rin does not love you in such a way." With that she rushed from the hall holding back tears and Toshie stood shocked.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the ledge and looked coldly at him, his mouth formed into something that almost looked like a smile. "Mortal, there will be a sort of a Youkai gathering here soon, your death may be the main form of their entertainment. I doubt that Rin will like it but as it stands, I told you I would kill you when next you said you loved her and I will. You have, at most, a month to survive. Enjoy it mortal for it will be your last." The already pale Toshie fainted the moment Sesshoumaru left the room.

5

Sess Rin Ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Rin ran from the dinning hall, up the stairs, and into her old chamber. Falling unto the bed she pressed her face into the 'pillow' Kagome had given her. Her tears fell not only for Toshie but for her shock of her own sudden mating. She loved Sesshoumaru but she knew of the problems his father's mortal mate had caused, she could not stand to hurt her mate that way. She also knew some of the life Inuyasha had growing up and did not wish her children to suffer the same torment as the young half youkai had in his life.

Mating her, she knew was bound to cause him many serious problems that she could not stop. If she had heard right then the mortal mate the great Inu no Taisho had taken had caused his death a short time after the mating. Despite all of her worries she loved Sesshoumaru desperately and would do all she could to make his life even a little bit easier. Such thoughts had been plaguing her mind ever since she had felt the pain of her love's mark. As her tears fell she had a small inkling that her beloved mate was on his way to her.

Sesshoumaru knew that Rin had been upset when she had rushed from the dinning room. He did not expect however to smell the foul tears that she was now crying. Of all the world's smells he hated that one most as it signified that his Rin was hurt or sad. Now that damned smell filled the air, there was almost no escaping it, she was crying hard. To his utter dismay his usually icy heart pained for his mate in a harsh way, a way that demanded he comfort her somehow.

As for the boy, his death would have to be moved up too at the latest a week from this day, his misdeed was far too great. He had **NO** right, nor did anyone else, to bring tears from those happy, loving brown eyes. As he drew closer to their bed chamber he realized that the stench was not coming from there. He had already passed her old bed chamber so he turned around and walked to the smaller wooden door with the flower carved into it. He did not knock on the door, she was his, she always had been, and he had the right to see her in any state she was in. This was right he had especially when he wanted only to help her. No matter what state of mind or dress his mate was in, he was going to see her when it pleased him, and it pleased him to do so now.

Stepping into the rather small room he found Rin laying face down on the bed, her tears made the room smell worse to him than the dead. Her kimono had become bunched around her slender hips exposing her long shapely legs to his instantly hungry gaze. As much as he wanted to take her then he knew that it would be better for the both of them if he calmed her raging tears first. He sat nearest her head and ran long fingers through the soft silken hair that he himself had always taken great pride in. Her hair had spoken of her over all health, it was always soft and silky, that alone showed some good reflection on him.

She did not seem to notice he had come and her head remained still on the pillow. After a minute or so she raised up a hand to touch his own long, pale fingers and draw them to her mouth. Having no idea of his Rin's intentions he sat and let her do with him as she pleased. Rin guided the much bigger hand to the pillow beside her head and laced her darker fingers with the pale ones on Sesshoumaru's hand. Sitting up she put her free hand up to her face. She knew that he hated the salty offensive stench of tears.

She dried her reluctant tears and looked over to him. "I do not mean to pry Sesshoumaru but did your father not die for his mortal love_?" 'So that is what she has been worried about, she worries that I may become like my father'. _ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked into her eyes. "Yes Rin, he did indeed die protecting Inuyasha's mother from danger. He was however badly hurt from another youkai just an hour before."

He lightly squeezed her hand to show her some kind of emotion that he could not otherwise express. "Had it not been for those injuries he would still be alive. He wanted to find a safe and welcoming place for them to be together, one were their child could grow in peace. Rin I will not die, you will be safe, and our children will have all of the respect their title gives them. I give you my word now that all will be better for us, it already is. We have a place that is safe, the youkai here know and care for you, I can protect you from all dangers encountered. Trust me as you always have, I will not fail you now." She laughed and felt a good deal better; he had never lied to her before.

She trusted her mate with all she had. She had to believe he would keep her safe, after all he had yet to let her down. Thinking to hug him she moved forward only to have her mouth caught by his for a hot kiss. Shock made her rigid and unresponsive at first, she was unable to return his kiss. Soon however the shock was gone and she returned his kiss with long held love and a passion that surprised them both.

Sesshoumaru understood her fears, having a half breed lord did not appeal to most, if any, youkai. As a result of their small mindedness he would have to work very hard to see that Rin and their children were accepted in youkai society. As he kissed her he decided that this was no worry for his Rin. Her gentle nature simply did not need such a burden. He gently and rather reluctantly pushed her from him. His sudden brake of their kiss shocked her a little and she sat looking at him with noticeable confusion on her face.

He knew she was confused so he began to play with her hair before he spoke. "Rin, it is my place to think of such things. I would have you thinking of things that will trouble you so. That is the final word on the matter. I will allow no more worry from you." She nodded her understanding and he pulled her back to his chest, he needed her, a kiss found her mouth.

This time no shock held her steadfast as she returned the kiss and met his lustful gaze. Love and a mutual attraction met to flame the white hot coals of mutual desire. Yes he would take her, and be as gentle as possible. It was very lucky for him that with the addition of his blood his mate would be able to take a much larger amount of force than she had before because he needed to apply some force to his actions. Both of their concerns dissipated for a time as they focused their full attention on the act at hand.

This time she was determined to please him as he had her, to learn what he wished from her. Their tongues darted in and out of the other's mouth with dizzying intent. Hands and fingers exploring the body of the other, tangling in hot and loving passion as they both fought for control of the situation. Sesshoumaru cut her obi with his claw and dropped it to the bed, he pulled her kimono away to reveal soft skin. His hand went on a soft breast, squeezing softly and holding her until a soft moan escaped her lips.

Rin arched to him, pushing herself into the firm but gentle grip of his hand, her own reaching boldly for the tie binding his hori. She untied it and placed her hand between the folds to move it off his shoulders. His eyes flashed dark red as her hand brushed his hardened nipple when it passed. With a low growl his hand left the soft breast to finish removing her kimono. They sat back, her on his lap now with no memory of how she had gotten there.

When she removed the hori she started to untie the stirrings that covered her mate's maleness. She remembered what it felt like when he put his mouth on her and wished to return the favor. She felt his maleness through his clothing and moved to adjust herself over him, hands still attempting to untie the strings. He then reached to retie his cloths in effort to keep his mate from thinking that the missing arm was odd. She had not seen that shoulder during their mating and he did not know what her reaction would be.

It was too late, Rin, who was completely naked, stopped his hand with hers. In an unusual move of boldness she pressed his hand to her soft breast, trying to draw his attention elsewhere. "Rin would like to return the feeling you gave her, just once, please." The look in her eyes, his body and blood of the Inuyoukai would not allow him to deny her request. His demon blood was boiling to learn how it felt to have her mouth wrapped around him in the most intimate way. He sat back and allowed her to do as she wanted.

Motioning for him to raise his hips she sat about removing the rest of his garments. While removing his cloths she pressed hot kisses to his skin. Upon finishing the removal of his clothing she silently asked him to put his hips back on the bed. Knowing her intent he sat ready, or so he thought, to feel her mouth around him. She knelt in front of him and took as much of his maleness as she could into her mouth.

She moved little at first as this was new and strange to her, but soon she found that his movements would increased if she moved in a certain way. She moved her head up and down while curling her tongue around the tip. His breath left his body as he watched her head sink onto him, filling his body with pleasure. His eyes went red with the massive pleasure now consuming him. His claws left gashes nearly a half a foot deep in the bed as he coped with the amazing torture of her mouth on him like that. Realizing the feeling was forcing him to loose control of himself he reached sown to pull her off.

Though it felt amazing, he had to make her stop, his calm demeanor could take no more. His blood boiled as his true self began coming to the surface for some face time with his mate. It occurred to him that he may harm her if he lost control. His mind screamed for the return of her mouth to his male part. He knew however that letting out his true nature would at least frighten her, if not kill her. He was going to find his pleasure long before her if he tried to take her now so he decided to address the position issue they had.

He bent her into the right position facing away from him and put a pillow where he would lay his head. Lying on the side with no arm he met Rin's questioning gaze, time to show her what he wanted her to do. "Do not move Rin, there is something I wish to teach you. Learn it well; you will do it quite often." With that he made sure he could easily reach into her tight opening.

He bit the sharp claws off the three largest fingers on his hand knowing that they would grow back in just over an hour. To begin his fingers reached down to tease the soft bud of nerves hidden by the curls, soon his mate was moving down against it. He quickly moved his fingers to her opening and slid them inside as deep as they would go. She cried out, too much pleasure to hold in. He started to move them in and out in hard rapid session. She soon began moving with his hand's rhythm back against the probing fingers seeking the pleasures provided there.

She hit his palm from time to time coating it in her sweet liquids. Her arousal filled the room giving it an intoxicating aroma to the youkai pleasuring her so. She pulled away from him having an idea that would pleasure them both. She centered her gaze on his erection she repositioned herself so both could do as they pleased with the other. Sesshoumaru nearly stopped her until she placed her mouth over his large erection. He understood, she realized his enjoyment when he moved his hips to put just a bit more of himself into her mouth. Realizing what was going on, she slowed down her ministrations to tease him.

He nearly laughed, his innocent little Rin was teasing him. '_Two are capable of that Rin'_ he thought as his fingers decreased in speed and strength forcing her to arch harder against him. When he matched her nearly nonexistent speed he held the pace to allow her a chance to understand the rules of their new game. She moaned in a frustrated tone around him, his eyes reddened again, a growl escaped him. Forcing himself to calm down he sped up and slowed back down to help her understand what he wanted her to do.

After a minute or so she understood and again quickened her movements around him. He instantly returned the favor as he moved his hand faster than before, sinking his fingers deeper still. Soon she was withering against him, still keeping him deep in her mouth. She cried out and moved harshly back against his hand until she felt herself finishing the coiled passions within her. Her mouth involuntarily stilled on him as she lost coherency.

Shortly after she regained the ability to move she felt him explode into her mouth, he expected her to be upset about it. She was anything but. She seemed to enjoy the taste in her mouth and ingested it swiftly, swallowing it with a smile. He pulled her to him for a hot kiss, their lips met as she fell on top of his body. He broke their kiss to lick her juices from his fingers, wanting the taste in his mouth more than on his hand. She gave him a look of question and slight confusion to which he gave a near smile.

She gave up understanding his logic and laid her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. He gripped her chin to make her look at him. "I am not finished with you Rin, do not seek rest just yet." She nodded her understanding and moved to kiss him half thanking him for the amazing experience and half to banish her fears that had returned. When she broke the kiss and laid back down he replaced her arm round his waist and rested his head back on the pillow.

He wanted a pup with his mate as soon as one could be born however he did not wish to force Rin to carry one, he wanted her to be ready. He stroked the flesh of her arm, kissing her hair, taking in the sent, would she be willing to carry his child now? It could not upset her if he simply asked, could it? Fixing his resolve he turned her head forcing her to face him. Rin gave him that gentle smile that let him know she was happy and waiting for his next thought or question.

"Rin, at this moment you are as fertile as you can be. If we mate now you will most likely bare a pup in the months to come. Do you want a pup Rin? Do not ask what I want, the choice is yours, you will carry the pup not I so it is only fair for you to choose." After thinking for a long time and unknowingly tempting her mate with small movements in her legs and hips until he was stiff and ready again.

Then, without warning, she kissed him softly on the lips. The kissing thing would fast become a habit of hers, especially it times like this. "Rin would like a pup Sesshoumaru, very much. May Rin ask how long it would spend growing inside before it comes out?" To this he knew no answer opting instead to skip to the act at hand. They would soon have a pup in their family.

He coaxed her into the mating position again and placed his erection at her tight entrance. He tested her to be sure she was ready. When he found that she was, he wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly pushed himself into her tight wet cavern. She could feel him nudging the entrance to her womb with his maleness as a growl escaped his throat. His nature and demeanor fought for control, his blood and real self wanted to mate the one he loved in the open, wanted to be seen.

Yes he loved her, he had made her his mate, and was giving her his child. How could he not love her when she was everything to him? Rin turned as best she could to see his nearly useless fight for control of his outward features and inward thoughts, she smiled and moved back harder against him. After a few thrusts back she decided to tell him to let go and take what he wanted. "Rin has always known you are an inuyoukai, you need not hide yourself so." Her allowance for him to be himself forced out his last threads of control as his calm demeanor gave in.

His teeth enlarged, his eyes went red, and his markings became sharply defined on his face and wrists. He spoke in syllables to her now, "Co…me clo…ser Rin… co…me cl…os…er." She backed up a little and he now nearly penetrated her womb. She would indeed come out of this carrying his pup within her. His speech seemed slower now and his movements rougher, faster and harder than anything he had given her before.

She moved back and forward crying out in pleasure as he let it mount deep within her. His teeth toyed with the flesh of her neck, teasing it with gentle nibbles again and again on her mating marks. Her boundless energy served them well as he moved her for grater access. He moved harder and faster when he could tell that her peak coming. She cried out his name as he pushed deep inside her. He found the entrance to her womb and sent his seed deep inside. She would become pregnant when the seed and egg combined, he would have an heir to rule when he no longer desired it. His mind became unclouded and his features began to return to normal, but they always did so slowly.

He laid her down, taking the place next to her, worried that he hurt his dearest treasure with his passions. "Rin did I harm you?" She laughed and hugged herself tight to him, whispering her answer in his ear. "No Sesshoumaru, I am unharmed. I feel a great deal better than I did though. If our pup is a boy, what will you name him?" He held her tight "I am glad you are well" he said. He had already picked a name for his son, if that is what it should be, one that had lost and regained its honor in his eyes. It was the perfect name for his pup, their pup.

6

Sess Rin Ch. 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Sesshoumaru set with Rin's head on his shoulder, as she slept soundly. She had nearly shocked him with her willingness to take him in her in such a way. His sharply defined youkai features had been showing when their mating had been finished and she had turned around. Instead of being frightened when she saw his red eyes and brighter facial markings she had yet again proved that she was an oddly brave mortal. She kissed him causing the marks to fade to their normal state, and the eyes to go to their normal golden color. He had sat them both down leaning on the head board where she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He now sat looking at the outer differences between them, the ones that even a mortal eye could easily catch.

His hair was as white as snow, hers a dark coal black. His eyes were a honey yellow, hers a dark deep brown. His skin was almost as white as the marble floors, hers long since kissed by the sun. His attitude could be described best as colder than ice, hers warmer than one of the spring days she loved so much. He had a large amount of pride in his beloved Rin, he always had, even when she was just a little girl. Soon after she began following him she was taken by a youkai, one who was almost a challenge for the great Lord Sesshoumaru. After a ten minute battle the younger Rin had rushed to her lord's side and after her respectful and thankful bow and thanks to him, they left the cave the demon was hiding in together. Knowing his maids would be in to air out this room soon he moved Rin aside to rise and dress.

With an impatient air about him he used his youkai speed to dress as quickly as possible. Taking inventory of Rin's ruined kimono, he found the obi was cut in half, his claws no doubt. "Rin, rise and put on what is left of your Kimono, I will carry you to our room so that you may dress in something whole. So you know, your kimonos, all of them, will be burned shortly, no longer than a month." Rin had sat up at the sound of his voice and now a look of horror held her beautiful face, still she did not argue.

Not being able to have that look directed at him any longer he told her why. "As my ward the velvet you ware was suitable for one of your position. Now however you are my mate and it would mark a much lower status. I will wait until your new kimonos are finished until the others are burned. Worry not Rin, they will be replaced with some of a solid youkai silk, some with furs for the winter months as they are hard on you." She smiled a smile that nearly made him take her again, he chose however to turn away.

Rin slowly got out of the bed and put on the ruined kimono, she loved the idea of new kimonos. AND IN YOUKAI SILK, that silk was her favorite material. She wrapped her kimono around herself and held it closed, and then she walked to his side. He turned and lifted her against his chest; she wrapped her hands around his neck and held on with her fingers in his hair. He let out a soft growl as her small cool hands hit the sensitive tips of his ears and rubbed them lightly.

She loved the comforting sound that had always given her cause to relax. Most apparently found such a sound frightening, she however just could not understand it. "Very well Sesshoumaru" she said with her smile lighting her voice, "when will we know if we will have a pup?" He looked her in the eyes and spoke softly and as coldly as ever. "I should know in a few days if you are carrying a pup or not, chances are we will have one in a few months." With that he took the few steps to the door.

Reminding Rin to hold on to her kimono he rushed with unbridled youkai speed into their room. Putting her down he returned to his desk. He had had that desk put in when Rin had requested that he get something she alone could keep clean. He liked it more and more every day, he had denied telling himself why. It had smelled like the two of them for a long time since he spent time there and she cleaned it every day. Her cleaning it took much longer than it should have.

Soon their scent would soon fill the entire room, the hallway, and the private dining room Rin used to eat her meals when she was well enough. He had decided to add one to keep the boy out of his way. He sat down at the large wooden desk and began to finish writing the letters that needed to be sent to the other lords. Rin, not wishing to be a disturbance to him, found four of her favorite night kimonos lying out on the bed. She stood for a long moment trying to choose which one she wished to ware.

The purple one that reminded her so much of the lines on Sesshoumaru's face had fast become her favorite. She pulled off the ruined kimono and quickly put on the lighter purple one, Sesshoumaru watched her the whole time. She knew he was watching she could feel it. She paid it no attention to it, was after all his right, more so now than ever. She finished dressing and climbed into the large, soft, sweet smelling bed, it reminded her of the scent of Sesshoumaru. She put her head on the solid silk sheets; it felt like her head was on a cloud.

It was soft and so warm that she could not quite comprehend that she would sleep there next to her love as long as she lived. She closed her eyes but could not sleep, after about ten minutes she gave up and walked to Sesshoumaru's desk. He did not look at her as she placed her head on his shoulder; he had known she would not sleep. His blood would allow her to be awake for days at a time on only a few hours of rest. He could hardly put the feather to paper as her warm breath hit the tip of his over sensitive ear.

Finishing one letter he signed his name sharply, it was characteristic of his signature. Rin would write almost the same thing but in her hand writing, and to the lord of the South. Rin had no idea that he had asked her mate's permission to mate her himself. She would not write it as easily as she could now and he wanted it in a calm hand to most upset the weaker lord. She would not find it at all odd, he bade her write many of his letters to the other lords, it consumed much of his time if he did it himself.

By letting her write them he saved hours of time as he got many that needed answering when he needed to be doing something more important. He told her what he needed it to say and let her take over the writing while he saw to the more important business of his lands. Deciding to tell her now he spoke quietly. "Rin, I am writing letters to the other lords, I am going to have you write one for me. There will be a youkai ball to celebrate our mating as is the tradition." He waited for her to say something but she did not.

After a minute of her silence he continued. "Letters must go to the lords who will arrive shortly after receiving them, I will personally write two and you will write the last. The southern lord I will leave to you, I would have you copy this one and sign his name instead of the one I have just placed at the top of this letter.. Leave your name out of it, I wish him to ask who I have chosen, it is important that he find out upon arrival." She nodded, her skin rubbing his own and he stifled a growl deep in his chest, she could excite him in just moments with no intentions to do so.

She walked to the window and looked out then she noticed something white, like a falling star, coming fast to the balcony. "Sesshoumaru…" was all she managed to say before her mate was standing behind her. "Rin" he said in a voice covered in acid, "quickly get dressed and get behind me, we may have a battle here in a few minutes." Rin nodded and rushed to do as he bade her. She was behind him as his mother landed silently on the balcony. His mother's demeanor was as cold and heartless as ever, hers made his look warm.

She was without doubt beautiful even for their kind. He knew that he had many of her features. His nose, eyes, markings, and the icy demeanor all had come mostly from her. "Sesshoumaru, you mated without telling me whom you had chosen? How could you not tell you own mother such an important detail of your life. Which youkai did you mate my son, was it young Fuu, she is very interested in you Sesshoumaru." He shook his head calmly, as his mother's eyes fell on Rin.

He spoke sharply in response to the icy glare his mate was receiving from his mother. "I chose Rin mother, Fuu was interested in money, power, and my name. In ways she reminded me of you, that is why I would not mate with her. Rin is above all loyal, she is kind, loving, strong willed, brave, and very beautiful. Like it or not she may have your grandchild in just a few months, with any luck it will have many of her traits and as few of yours as possible." At that moment his father landed just behind him and gave his 'mate' a hateful look, turning to his son and Rin he smiled.

His son resembled him in more ways then he thought possible. "My son has mated, and to such a beautiful girl, I am proud of you my son. Rin child, how are you, has this ruthless son of mine harmed you yet?" Rin smiled, she had met the powerful father of her love some time ago and had liked him instantly. "No Lord Taisho, he would not harm Rin, you need not worry." This brought a generous laugh from the powerful youkai.

He pulled her from behind his son into a big hug, Sesshoumaru became annoyed quickly. "Calm down son" he said, "I only wanted to hug my new daughter, I will not harm her. I could never forgive myself for harming such a charming creature." Rin laughed lightly and Sesshoumaru calmed down, to his mother however the girl reminded her of Izayoi. A growl escaped her throat, anger filled her very being, she was ready and going to kill young mortal if it took the rest of her life.

Sesshoumaru could smell her mother's anger, he knew her well enough to know it was not about Rin, but that Rin reminded her of Izayoi. "Mother you are not brave enough to fight father and that is understandable, what is not however is your hatred of Rin. Rin is not Izayoi and she has done nothing to you. I will kill you for trying to harm her, as father would for Izayoi. I would have you leave HER home; you are no longer welcome here." The female inuyoukai's eyes flashed, how dare that little whore cause her son to through her out. She would rid with both Izayoi and Rin in time, she just had to plan her moment carefully.

Sesshoumaru could smell her impending deceit, as could his father, they would stop her soon enough. Inu no Taisho had been resurrected by his youngest son and his mate almost six months ago, Izayoi had been standing just next to him. Sesshoumaru had been there as well, this girl had been with him, only later had he learned about the way the two had met. He had told his beloved Izayoi that the two would mate, Inuyasha had heard and laughed so hard he nearly harmed the pup inside his mate. They had yet to grow accustom to the laughter transferring into her.

His father let go of Rin who was back at Sesshoumaru's side, she truly loved his son. "Rin" Sesshoumaru said, "go inside I must speak to my father alone now." Rin nodded, softly and hurried inside, the two male youkai stood there and spoke their natural language to be sure she did not become worried. "Father, Mother is planning something, if she finishes her task Rin… and Izayoi may die." Sesshoumaru cared nothing for Izayoi nor did he act as though he did, but Rin had asked that he at least treat her with respect, he had agreed. "I know this my son, when the time comes we will do what we must. Until that time we should make sure there are many guards around the two and they are never left alone." The powerful Inu no Taisho crossed to the edge of the balcony, deep in thought.

He looked out into the night sky and took in the beauty of the western lands once again. "Your mother has always been a sly one, heed my statement my son, I will kill your mother not you. She has greatly wronged both of us in our lives but she will die is at my hands. I will bring Izayoi here soon to celebrate your mating, she will be pleased. I must get back now, your mother may waist no time and Izayoi will need me by her side." With that the more powerful youkai lord left his son to return to his love, Sesshoumaru went inside to see to Rin.

4

Sess Rin Ch. 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

When Sesshoumaru walked back into their chamber he found a very quiet Rin sitting on the bed. Her knees were hugged tight to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. This, he knew, was a sign that she was highly upset. Since she was a child this had told all who knew her well enough, which consisted of Jaken and himself, that she was very unhappy. He sat next to her there and waited, knowing that in time she would tell him everything that was bothering her.

For almost an hour Rin sat in silence, she did not wish to insult the beautiful inuyoukai female, and mother to her beloved. She had noticed that the tall, slim, delicate looking figure was dressed in the robes of a mortal royal. This she knew was there as a way to degrade her station in the youkai society, especially from where she had once been. Rin also knew that her Sesshoumaru's father hated the ravishing beauty with a passion, but did not know why. This question plagued her mind; she simply could not figure it out.

She sat pondering this for a long time, when she could not find any reason that sounded creditable to her she had to ask him. "Sesshoumaru, may Rin ask you a question?" He sat there, his eyes gave his only answer, she could ask him all she pleased he would answer her. "Rin knows that you father does not care for your mother, but Rin does not know why. She is very beautiful, powerful, and seems intelligent any male should enjoy having her mate with him." For a moment Sesshoumaru sat wondering how to explain to someone as innocent as Rin the horror of his mother.

He decided to simply tell her what he knew; she was more than smart enough to comprehend anything he could tell her. "My mother may be very beautiful Rin but she has no better quality to give a mate. It is true I gained my acidic abilities from her, and that she is a powerful youkai but she is a wretched mate. I would have been my father's second son, had it not been for my mother." This was the first time he had spoken of his older sibling to anyone; the pup had not even been given a name having died so swiftly after birth.

His father had many reasons for leaving his mother, none that she would admit to of course, but Sesshoumaru knew them all. "Long before my birth my mother carried another pup, also a male. For a time all went well, the pup seemed healthy and was growing inside her. She gave birth to it shortly after my father left for a war in the southern lands. When he returned from a battle he found the pup dead."

Rin leaned forward almost biting her lip; she wanted to hear what had happened to it. "My mother had cut off the head and placed it on his desk, the body she had sat upright in his chair." Rin sat for a long moment to shocked to speak then, when she found her voice, she asked "How did your father know that it had been your mother who killed it?" Sesshoumaru knew that question was coming; it was easy enough to answer. "Hers was the only odor on the pup; she herself had been the only one to touch it in its short existence." He paused to check on his Rin's well being.

She now sat in front of him waiting to hear what his mother's punishment had been for something so evil. He could see the worry in her deep brown eyes; he had to finish the story quickly. "After he had disposed of the pup's body he sat out to find my mother. This never took too long for him to do. She always went to the same room in the servant's quarters." He paused to take in Rin's look of wonder; she just could not understand what his mother would be doing in the servant's quarters.

He almost laughed, she really had no idea. "He found her lying in the arms of a wolf servant, her lover at the time. He had never cared who she bedded so her betrayal did not anger him; his rage was for his son. In that rage he ripped her off of her lover with his claw; he cut my mother's arm to the bone and removed her lover's… ahem… maleness in an instant. He dragged her bleeding, screaming and angry from the room as the wolf lay there and waited to die. He took my mother to the dungeon and chained her to the far wall." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, noticed that her eyes were filled with terror and disbelief.

He lay down pulling a shocked and slightly frightened Rin to his side. He waited for her to calm down before he spoke of his father's reasons for the utter cruelty. He would never make any excuses for his mother, he did not need to. She came with her own. "Rin my mother has always been as you see her now; nothing has melted her icy heart in the time she has lived. Her beauty is nearly normal for most inuyoukai; we are all very beautiful in our own right. Do you wish to hear more?" He did not have to wait long to hear her answer, she was egger to hear more.

Rin nodded her head and whispered low "Rin wishes to know how you came to be. If she was willing to kill her first child, what saved you from such a fate?" Having said that she returned her head to his chest and waited. He took a moment to look at her face before continuing, she looked just as beautiful when she was upset as she ever did.

Sesshoumaru spoke soft and sure words to keep her calm. "For a time he forgotten that he had put her there, then she went into heat again. He had not yet learned to resist her cries completely as he now can. Since no other male was allowed around her they could not satisfy her… desires. Reluctantly my father went down intending to force her to be quiet and they ended up mating again." He then paused for a moment to be sure she fully understood.

Rin nodded her understanding and he went on. "When he found that she would again bare a pup, myself, he ordered her head be chained to the wall to protect his offspring." When he finished his tale of darkness Rin sat wondering how a mother could hate her child so much. For a half an hour she pondered this, her head relaxed on his chest. He sat as still as a stone statue waiting for her to fall asleep.

Soon however her mind became too clouded to form thoughts and she fell asleep, his blood had not taken its full effect quite yet and she still needed a fair amount of rest. Placing his 'fluffy' onto the bed Sesshoumaru returned to his desk. Upon finishing his other two letters he returned to the open balcony doors. The breeze was blowing the stench of a mortal male into the chamber, and not just any male, **Toshie**. That could not be however, the wind came from his private garden, none of the servants were allowed there.

None the less his odor was there, the fool had actually snuck into his private garden. The penalty for such a stupid mistake had remained the same for centuries, death. Sesshoumaru gave a quick laugh to himself knowing that killing him for 'no reason' would have upset Rin drastically, now he say that it was punishment when she asked.

For a long moment he wondered but one thing. _'How stupid can this mortal slave really be?'_ Then realized that most all mortals were stupid, Rin being the only exception he had ever found.

He decided to shock the boy so he jumped soundlessly from tree to tree, ending up near the top of a large tree granting him a concealed position, but a perfect view of his pray. The boy was lost near the back of the six acre garden going in the exact opposite direction of the palace. With his acid whip Sesshoumaru cut a small twig off of a large tree which promptly fell on the boy's head. "W…Wh….Who's there" asked the frightened Toshie with a start. Seeing no sign of life other than his own he returned to his task.

The unknowing Toshie walked quietly around his lord's garden searching for any sign of the palace. He had to see Rin tonight. He had to speak with her. She was not in her usual bed chamber, he had looked. Hours ago he had decided that he would not allow himself to even think that Rin would marry such a horrid monster.

Paying no real attention to where he was going he nearly bumped into the great inuyoukai Lord of the West. Grabbing the mortal's hori a very angry Sesshoumaru lifted him high into the air. "What are you doing in my garden? You are not to be here even when Rin is." he growled "Do you not know the penalty for a servant being found here is death?" The frightened mortal nodded slowly a hateful look in his brown eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood holding the frozen Toshie in his claw, high in the air. He would enjoy this killing very much, the boy never was a useful slave anyway. "If you knew I would kill you what made you come here? Did you think that Rin would spare your life even if I desired to take it? She has never once questioned or doubted my judgment on such a matter." The questions was direct and forceful, the statements harsh, as were all his words to slaves, especially those of mortal blood.

The boy hung for a long moment silently until a violent shake forced his speech. "I came in hopes of finding my mistress. I wished to speak with her." Sesshoumaru stared at the insolent boy in total disbelief at how stupid the boy really was. Mortals were no doubt stupid but he doubted anything could be THIS stupid. How dare he wish to see the Lady of the West at such an hour, or ever for that matter He acted almost as if Rin were mated to him.

He stood pondering the best way to kill the stupid boy when Toshie spoke again. "My mistress told me you had taken her as a mate while you were gone. I refuse to believe such a thing for two reasons. The first, I will never allow myself to think that she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with such a cold and heartless being. The second, you hate mortals and would never consider mating with one no matter how beautiful, pure, and kind she may be." A pair of cold blood red eyes found Toshie's face the sharp claws of his lord pierced his skin.

Sesshoumaru had never been so angry, this boy had tried his patience for the last time. "Mortal" he growled "do not think you know me or MY mate. She IS MINE and will be for the rest of her life." Then a cold idea hit the lord, he would kill this mortal the way his mother killed anything. He would slowly inject acid from his hand into the stomach melting him from the inside.

4

Sess Rin Ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Sesshoumaru stood holding the now semi conscious Toshie by the throat high in the air. As dawn approached he could hear Rin beginning to move about their chamber. His eyes flashed a dark crimson red as he spoke to the mortal. "Now you shall see to whom Rin's heart really belongs, me." He was on the balcony within a second landing soundlessly on the stone railing Toshie limp in his grasp. He entered the chamber and stood before his mate. Though he would never admit it to the boy, a part of him wondered what her decision would be just as much as he did. It was then that he asked himself only once if his mate would question his judgment to save the boy.

He stood silently for a moment to let the shock fade from Rin's face before he began to speak. "I found this roaming around the back of the garden Rin; I assume you know the penalty for a servant being found there without permission." She nodded; it had been the same since her arrival, death. Sesshoumaru looked the boy in the eye for a second before he began again; the moment of truth had come. Would Rin choose to save him?" If you would like me to let him live all you need do is ask Rin. I could never deny my mate such a simple request. What would you have me do with him? Since he belongs to you and you are my mate the decision is yours to make, his life rests with you." He stood silently as both males anxiously awaited her answer.

Many thoughts ran around in her head. Though she did not want Toshie to die it was her duty to do all she could to help her ate keep order in their home. When she realized that she also realized that he had made the decision for her. This realization made her almost hit herself; she should have known that instinctively. "Rin has never thought to tell you what needed to be done here and never will. Rin agrees with any decision you make and will trust that that judgment is for the best." Sesshoumaru nodded and called his guard.

He handed Toshie to them and left instructions to lock him in the dungeon. Returning to his mate he pulled her small frame against him and let the fragrance that was uniquely her fill his nose. He stilled any movements in her as he held her lovingly. The choice was hard for her, he knew that, but he had to have her make it alone. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear. "Rin I know you care for the boy and what you did had to have been difficult for you but I felt that you needed to be the one to do it. I needed to ensure that you did not love the boy as you do me and that as my mate you would make any decision that would be best for our home and our lands." He felt her body go rigid against his as she pulled herself away and came to stand several feet from him.

His comment had hurt her more than any decision ever could, so much so that her eyes filled with tears that. She looked at him as though he had stabbed her with his acid claws. She spoke in broken words as the tears fell, she could not hold them back. "Has Rin done something to make you doubt those things?" Her brain began to sort through her memories to find anything that could have made him question her loyalty to him, when she failed to find anything she looked to him again. "What can Rind do to show you that, to ensure you know?" Sesshoumaru pulled her back nearly suffocating on the stench of her tears, he knew then how much he had hurt her.

For the first time in centuries he regretted his words, he had hurt the only being he had ever truly loved. "You already have Rin" he said "all you ever need to do is trust me." He kissed her again, more forcefully this time in an attempt to rid her of the sorrow he caused. His only intent for the moment was to gain her forgiveness this was void of passion, and lust. Even though he would rarely if ever tell her how he felt he hoped that in moments like these she would know how much important she was to him, how much he really did love her.

She milted in his arms and lost herself in the gentle kiss. The kiss was deepened instinctively as their bodies responded to the nearness of the other. The remained locked like that as light poured in from the sun. Although he wanted to stay with her like that forever he knew he had things he had to do. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to pull away from her. When he finally managed the look of loss on her face nearly made him pull her back again.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of their chamber. Rin sat on the bed and cleared her head. She needed to find something to occupy her thoughts before the turned back to the events of earlier. She wandered through the palace somewhat absentmindedly until she came upon the one room she had never been allowed into. She looked at it for a long moment before her hand slowly reached for the door. Sesshoumaru was at her side so fast it nearly startled her.

His hand covered hers and held it snugly, he had to warn her. He guided her inside and quickly shut the door and lit a candle to aid her sight. "This room contains the histories of great Generals, Lords, their mates, and their pups. This room contains my lineage; centuries upon centuries listed my own being the latest. No being that is not somehow connected to that linage can enter that this room. As my mate you are now a part of that and can now see its contents as you please." He left the room to continue his work and her to do as she pleased.

Sitting at the large desk she opened the largest scroll she had ever seen. It had to weigh at least a hundred pounds, she could hardly open it. Although hundreds of names were present on it she only sought two. After nearly an hour of searching she found them, she noticed a while before that it went in order of age. She nearly hit herself in the head wondering why she had not started going backwards when she realized it. Taking note of the number she turned around. It was then that she realized each wall was ten feet high and lined with scrolls. Taking a hint from the wall that had yet to be filled she began searching.

Doing it that way she found them surprisingly easily and sat down to read. First she picked up the larger of the two. This scroll was very long and read Inu No Taishou. She opened it and began to read about his first life. She thought about how long it was and decided to make notes of what she felt important, after all only by looking at the past can one avoid the same mistakes in the future. She quickly got writing materials and began trying to write. Before her quill touched the scroll however Sesshoumaru much larger had covered her own. She gave him a quizzical look asking silently what she was doing wrong.

He wanted to allow her to do anything she pleased, this time however he could not. "Rin, it is crucial to all who's history has, is, and will be contained in this room that not even the slightest piece of information leave its walls. This room connects all generations of my clan, and my ancestors to myself. Each scroll holds the record of one of my ancestors, all they did, and all they attempted to do. When any deed is done, great or small, it is inscribed on their scroll instantly. If even the smallest piece of information, original or not, leaves this room its protective spells will vanish exposing its contents to all who would seek to see the fall of my clan." The quill fell from her hand and she moved to tightly embrace her mate. Her mind could hardly bring herself to realize what she had almost caused him.

Sesshoumaru left the room knowing she would not try that again. She placed the quill outside of the room and reopened his father's scroll. She read of him killing his father, of his forced mating, his first and second son, his first battle with the snake like youkai, his beloved, their son, and rather his heroic death. His life contained many more battles and a very interesting tale of his swards as well but she had read over that part. He had had an interesting life filled with war, and sprinkled with true peace. Having finished that one she closed and put it away.

She then read Sesshoumaru's. It was considerably smaller but more interesting, at least to her. She red of his birth, of his first fighting lesson, his court training, his distain for his father's mortal love, his first attempt to gain the sward he so often sought, meeting Jaken, his encounter with his newly awakened little brother, and her own appearance. She knew it then. She knew why Sesshoumaru loved her and his father Izayoi. She knew why InuYahsa had cared so for that other girl, whatever her name was, and why he loved Kagome.

(Next chapter: How the three loves are connected and what happens when a council of Sesshoumaru's elders attempt to force him to produce an heir of pure blood. Should not take near as long to post)

3

Sess Rin Ch 10 


End file.
